Hurt Blind Love
by iluvemhaterz
Summary: When Rachel decides she had enough with the 'normal' life and leaves glee and school. Who will be the star of the show? What about Finn and Puck and Glee? Well, meet Avery Willows- Great voice, smart and... Blind? Old songs are brought up and new secrets.


**Yes, I know most of the time adding new charters ruins things (I know) but please give this a shot. **

**Chapter ONE: Good-Bye Berry!**

_**Rachel **_

It was just an average day… An average time… But it stuck like lightening and left me…

_**PUCK**_

I sat in Glee class, bored out of my wits. Mr. Schue walked to the front of the room, looking grave. I noticed that Finn, Kurt, and a few others were glancing constantly at the spot Rachel usually sat. Not like I was one of those 'others'… Pshhh…

"I have some news for you guys," Mr. Schue's voice worried me. "First, I'd like to welcome back Mercedes." The diva walked through the door- No one cheered, no one smiled, no one said "Welcome back!" or "We missed ya!"

We stood like stone statues, waiting… Watching.

"Second, I'd like to announce that Rachel has resigned from Glee… Actually, she's left the school."

"WHAT?" Outburst followed from all except Mercedes, who smirked.

My voice joined the others, though, you couldn't really tell them apart because we were all shouting at one.

"GUYS!" Mr. Schue's voice finally rising over ours and we all turned his way. "I know that this is a major blow to Glee club, but we can still go on.

We all shuffled our feet, none of us able to speak the truth we were all thinking- We needed Rachel to win.

_**THREE WEEKS LATER…**_

_**WILL**_

"Mr. Schue," Principal Figgins said. **(A/N: That _is _his name right?)** "We are announcing a new program at the school. We get paid more money, have a few extra classes, and have one new addition to try out this program."

"What program is this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"A blind program," Figgins shrugged. "The student is a girl named Avery Willows."

_**FINN**_

My hand was interlocked with Quinn's as we sat in glee class. Mr. Schue walked in, leading a girl inside our classroom. The girl had straight orange hair, a tight white tee shirt, black skinny jeans, a chain belt, and black ankle boots with a three inch heel. Giant black sunglasses hid her face from all of us as Mr. Schue nudged her to the middle of the room.

"Meet Avery Willows," Mr. Schue announced. He nodded to the piano guy and he began to play.

_**PUCK**_

The hot new chick (Avery) began to sing.

_**Cry- Kelly Clarkson:**_

_**If anyone asks, **_

_**I'll tell them we both just moved on **_

_**When people all stare **_

_**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk **_

_**Whenever I see you, **_

_**I'll swallow my pride **_

_**and bite my tongue **_

_**Pretend I'm okay with it all **_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong **_

_**Is it over yet? **_

_**Can I open my eyes? **_

_**Is this as hard as it gets? **_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry? **_

_**Cry **_

_**If anyone asks, **_

_**I'll tell them we just grew apart **_

_**Yeah what do I care **_

_**If they believe me or not **_

_**Whenever I feel **_

_**Your memory is breaking my heart **_

_**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all **_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong **_

_**Is it over yet? **_

_**Can I open my eyes? **_

_**Is this as hard as it gets? **_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry? **_

_**Cry **_

_**I'm talking in circles **_

_**I'm lying, they know it **_

_**Why won't this just all go away **_

_**Is it over yet? **_

_**Can I open my eyes? **_

_**Is this as hard as it gets? **_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry? **_

_**Cry **_

_**Cry**_

When Avery finished we all stood up and cheered. This is what we have been waiting for, she had a voice like Rachel's but she sang with her soul so much it hurt.

Just like it hurt to think about Rachel.

"Hmph," Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest not convinced. I might hit her.

"Anything wrong?" Quinn hissed.

"Yeah, what's up with the dang sunglasses?" Mercedes snapped. Of course, comment on her looks. "It's not like she's blind."

"Actually," Avery raised her hand to her sunglasses and pulled them off. "I am."

**GASP! Well, that's all I have for ya for now! Hope you liked. Please write your comments by clicking that little button at the bottom! (Also, if there is any songs you'd like someone to sing! State who you want to sing them and what song and I'd be happy to help.)**


End file.
